


A Very Normal Day

by Tairulz



Series: Tairulz's Komahina Stories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A bit of swearing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hinata has a temper, komaeda has the patience of a saint, these two are so adorable i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairulz/pseuds/Tairulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or why you never let Hajime Hinata play video games by himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing the DS game Magical Starsign this morning, and when i was having an audience with the Spiny Mole king, the scenario that kept running through my head is the result of the fic you are reading now.
> 
> Originally this was just me ranting about RPG’s and games in general, but then i wanted to turn in into Komahina, so i did.
> 
> Why Hinata? I don’t exactly know, but Hinata is considerably easier to annoy, and Komahina is my OTP, so that’s really all the excuse i need.
> 
> WARNING:  
> For Hinata’s swearing, i think he’s been hanging around Kuzuryu for to long XD

Nagito Komaeda woke up feeling very content that morning, he was warm, cozy, and in general was very content with his life right now. It wasn’t normal for him to be this happy, but he was feeling unusually blissful this morning, so he wanted to hold onto that feeling for as long as he could. Negative thoughts could wait for later.

But naturally, the peace couldn’t last forever.

“You have GOT to be shitting me!”

The familiar voice of his boyfriend rang throughout the house, his annoyed tone broadcast for all to hear, which in this case was just Nagito, thankfully. They had some friends that you really shouldn’t wake up in the morning, and not all of them would be quiet about their displeasure.

He could hear faint music from the same direction Hinata’s voice had come from. He couldn’t help but chuckle, was he attempting to play a video game again? How cute.

He loved his boyfriend dearly, but he wasn’t very good at video games. Truth be told neither was he, but he somehow always managed to prevail out of sheer luck.

The thing was with Hajime though, he had no patience whatsoever, which was exactly why they kept him away from all of their friend Chiaki’s harder games. And don’t even get Nagito started on logic games. In terms of Hajime Hinata, logic games translated to: ‘A series of stressed and colourful outbursts, while getting more and more worked up, while occasionally progressing the game’. And with a friend like Kuzuryu, plus his natural temper, colourful language was only guaranteed.

With this in mind, he strolled into the living room. As he thought, there was Hajime, glaring at the tv screen while mashing the same button rapidly on the controller in his hands.

“Good morning Hajime.” He greeted, sitting next to the brunette, kissing his cheek softly.

“Morning.” 

That was the only reply he got, but given the mood games generally put him in, Nagito wasn’t surprised. There was a pause, before he decided to break the silence.

“Ah, what exactly are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m playing a game that Nanami suggested.”

Personally, sometime he thought their friends made Hajime play things, just for the amusing reactions. It honestly wouldn’t surprise him if they had bugged his TV and started a video channel on the internet. Well, he wasn’t exactly helping things. On the way to the living room, he grabbed a small object that he kept hidden in his left hand. He subtly placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch, and thankfully Hajime seemed to be to busy being annoyed at the game to notice.

“I see, and your mashing that poor button because? It doesn’t seem to be doing anything.”

“I’m trying to skip the dialogue, it’s just the usual boring ‘Ye chosen hero crap’, the same in every game like this since ever.”

“Oh, but Hajime, you could miss something important, i really think you should read it, yes?”

Any second now… if the twitching eye was any indication.

“You now what Nagito?! I’ll fucking summarise the whole damn thing right now, you watch and i’ll be right.”

And boom, there goes the dynamite. All Nagito had to do now was hide his smile, sit back, and watch the entertainment that was his boyfriend.  
_______________________________

“You are those chosen heroes!”

“But-”

“You ARE the chosen heroes!”

“I really don’t think-”

“Nonsense! You are DEFINITELY the chosen heroes of ‘legend’!”

*Sigh*

“Yes okay, if if shuts you up, fine were the chosen heroes.”

“Wooo, very yes, much heroism. I can just feel the heroism flowing through my veins. Ugh i don’t even care can we go now?”

“NO! You must go across the land, in epic adventures that make the Inuyasha series look like shooting a short kids commercial!”

*groan*

“You must also take this stupidly named item, which will be vaguely explained and will not even be remotely helpful until sometime later, possibly not even until the fucking end into your quest, and will continue to not even be remotely helpful until you are in some absurd motherfucking situation that you probably wouldn’t even be in in the first place if you didn’t have the stupid item.”

“Ugh, okay great, now can we-”

“Additionally!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake no.”

“You must also take this weak NPC guide character person, who will not be the least bit useful, and will continue to follow you until they either betray you, die in some traumatic and/or sacrificial fashion, or decide to leave or have to go back home for whatever stupid reason.”

“ ‘Indubitably!’ Seriously?! Are all of these fucking assistant servant whatever characters stuck in the sixteenth century or some shit?!”

*Muffled screaming noises*

“Is thy health sufficient?”

*Pained smile*

“Oh i’m fine.”

“Yeeeees, i totally can’t wait to help you solve all of your fucking pointless and petty problems, in a town full of NPC villager people to fucking stupid to so much as _breathe_ without instruction.”

“Yes i will find your cat. Yeah i’ll go fetch this item for you because you can’t be fucking bothered walking yourself, fine i’ll go fetch your stupid kid who decided to play in the woods like a fucking moron. Who also conveniently wasn’t even in danger until i got there, but that’s not the goddamn point.”

*Windows smash*

“Oh no, insert enemy kingdom is invading, quick heroes you must hurry and escape! Because we will just stand around and fucking gape at the enemy, gee i wonder why you guys were captured like a bunch of fucking idiots, oh gee not even the great and powerful sherlock holmes himself could solve this ever so hard mystery.”

“Oh nooooo, because we can’t just have a nice kingdom RPG, without some ‘other’ assholes trying to invade the fucking place, and let’s not forget the LOVELY pet monsters lurking around. I swear to fucking god, if they’ve all been summoned by some asshat evil ‘all powerful and feared supreme lord of darkness’ dark magician I’m gonna-”  
_____________________________________

“Hajime! Calm down.”

Nagito was trying so hard not to laugh, but he figured he should calm down the brunette before he had a stroke.

A heavy exhale through the nose was the immediate response.

“Sorry Nagito, it’s just, fucking RPG’s man… it’s always the same stupid thing told different ways.”

While he was glad the other had calmed down a lot, he couldn’t help but amuse himself a bit longer.

“So, like the new Pete’s Dragon and Jungle Book remakes?”

It took a few second for the other to register the question.

“Yes exactly like… hey! Shhh we don’t talk about those! I don’t know what your on about, they do not exist.”

Hajime really didn’t like the new remakes did he? Even though he internally was wheezing with laughter, he dropped the subject.

“Your right Hajime, what movies? There’s nothing of the sort.”

Even with his obviously amused tone, this thankfully seemed to placate the other. With a heavy sigh, to his surprise Hajime placed his lips to his own in a brief but firm kiss, and stood up.

“I’ll be right back, I’m just gonna go get some food. Want anything while I’m up?”

A goofy, fond smile was seen on the albino’s currently red face.

“No, I’m fine.”

With an equally fond expression, the brunette left the room.

Nagito let out a quiet laugh, trying to get his face back to normal colour.

“You really are too cute Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the Komahina fluff, and have a nice day! :)


End file.
